<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone like you by MsUtterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609354">Someone like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUtterson/pseuds/MsUtterson'>MsUtterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The scenes we don't see [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jekyll &amp; Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn &amp; Bricusse &amp; Cuden/Bricusse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, One Shot, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUtterson/pseuds/MsUtterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger wearing a familiar skin comes to meet John Utterson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The scenes we don't see [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a production of Jekyll &amp; Hyde the musical that had both Jekyll and Utterson in their late 20s, heavily implied something had taken place between them before the events of the show, and canonically had Utterson unrequitedly in love with Jekyll.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Hyde wanted Henry Jekyll gone.</p><p>It wasn’t that Hyde didn’t know there were consequences to his actions. It was just that they were someone else’s problem – namely, Jekyll’s. Every time he went back to being Jekyll, the burden of all he’d done became heavier, the fear of being caught more suffocating. And if Henry Jekyll did not exist, Hyde would be forever free of all of that.</p><p>It was so much easier being Edward Hyde, because aside from doing whatever it was he wanted, Hyde could also admit things to himself Jekyll was not able to.</p><p>Hyde could freely dwell on how he enjoyed the feeling of warm blood running over his hands, while Jekyll’s invariable reaction was to drown the thought into a flood of <i>never agains</i> and <i>not allowed tos</i>. He could admit to himself he loved the sound of bones breaking, and the feeling of other people bending to his will, while Jekyll tried to push the memories away by making as loud a racket in the laboratory as he could.</p><p>Hyde could also confess to himself that the thought of marriage terrified him. Being a faithful husband and a father, while there were so many people to meet, so many adventures to be had? A single woman’s company, maybe even women’s company in general, would not be quite enough for him. And Hyde knew there was one man in particular that kept Jekyll awake more often than he cared to admit.</p><p>John. Their little experimentation all those years ago had certainly shown Jekyll the attraction was mutual, but in his typical manner, his solution had been to close his eyes and hope it would all go away. It hadn’t, not completely, and Hyde guessed John hadn’t forgotten either. Poor little John, always willing to help, and certainly, had Jekyll ever dared to ask again, willing to do whatever else Jekyll desired.</p><p>And in denial, too, with all his talk of Jekyll saving himself from the evil of Hyde.</p><p>As if.</p><p>Tonight, Edward Hyde decided, the thing he would enjoy the most would be seeing Henry Jekyll’s best friend on his knees in front of him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You are not welcome here.”</p><p>“On the contrary, I think I am.”</p><p>“Just… fuck off, will you?”</p><p>“Jekyll told me to tell you to let me in.”</p><p>“What are you here for?”</p><p>“To see you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>John Utterson had let Edward Hyde into his parlor, and now, the two men were sitting on the opposite sides of the room, Hyde staring straight ahead with dark eyes that didn’t seem to focus on anything.</p><p>Looking at him, John felt the weirdest mix of disgust and desire to kiss him until those eyes focused on him, until he could see Henry in them instead of the eerie emptiness.</p><p>It was like John had always loved Henry. It had been a slow crescendo and a sharp realization, opening his eyes one day and understanding he had fallen deeply, irrevocably in love with his best friend.</p><p>On most days, it felt like a curse. There was nothing he could do to make Henry love him back, and nothing he could do to stop himself from loving him. Sometimes, weeks or even months went by without a single image of holding Henry in his arms worming its way into John’s conscious mind, enough time for John to think he was free – but in the end, the love and the longing always came back, a constant weight in the back of his mind. It could not be, but for John, there could never be anyone else either.</p><p>But now Henry had turned into someone else, someone John didn’t know.</p><p>John Utterson had told himself, over and over again, that whatever Edward Hyde was, he was not Henry Jekyll. He was an illness, a demon to be driven out, an evil spirit that took the real Henry away from him. Obviously the monster was a separate soul, one that had possessed Henry’s body. A creature from hell that could be separated and destroyed.</p><p>And yet, at the same time, it was him. Looking at the man across the room from him, John could not believe he hadn’t understood the connection the moment he first saw Hyde.</p><p>Sure, some things were different. Hyde’s eyes were a lot darker than Henry’s, almost black, his expression distant in a way he had never seen on Henry, and the way he moved… John could not have told anyone how, exactly, Henry Jekyll carried himself, he hadn’t ever had any reason to think about such a thing – but that constant, mercurial movement, that strange slinking way Hyde moved across the room that could hardly be called walking… that was not it.</p><p>But, at the same time, his hands, his features, his whole slender body… it was all so obviously Henry. It <i>was</i> him, so clearly him that John felt a cold wave of panic rising inside. Soon, someone else would see it too. And whenever that happened, that body John had so often dreamed of touching would hang on a noose, no matter its current occupant.</p><p>Hyde broke the silence.</p><p>“Enough of this. John, are you not going to ask me why I have come here to see you?”</p><p>“I don’t have anything to say to you.”</p><p>“Maybe not. But I want you to do something for me. Come here.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Come here to me now. Close. Closer.”</p><p>And maybe John was dreaming again, because suddenly there were hands touching his skin and pulling his hair, and lips on his neck. Henry’s hands. Henry’s lips.</p><p>It wasn’t Henry, but it <i>was</i> Henry’s body, and at that very moment, that was quite enough.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Afterwards, John had cried. Hyde suspected that was another image Jekyll would not be able to get out of his mind, no matter how hard he would try distracting himself.</p><p>All the more reason to get rid of Henry Jekyll for good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>